The Return of Elizabeth Sweets
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: part 7 of Phoenix Storm stories. A case brings to light the truth about Agent Storms past. An Hotch makes a decision that may cost an Agent there life.
1. Chapter 1

_For murder, though it have no tongue, will speak With most miraculous organ. _

_Author: William Shakespeare_

_Source: Hamlet Prince of Denmark (Hamlet at II, ii) _

"Hotch we have a case." JJ said handing him the case file.

Hotchner took it an looked it over before looking up at her. "Storm is not to know about this." He said heading for the bullpen.

"Hotch she helped us with-"

"She is not working this case. We have case." Hotch told his team.

"Is someone going to get Storm?" Rossi asked heading in.

"She's not working this case, JJ." Hotch said sitting down.

"It's the Shakespeare killer, his team is together, theres been four murders this was found at every scene."

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood Clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather The multitudinous seas incarnadine, Making the green one red. "

Reid read. "It's from Hamlet."

"Hotch man Storm knows this case why are we leaving her out?" Morgan asked.

"Because i decided to, she will not be informed about this case. We leave in ten." He told them opening the door to come face to face with Storm.

"Do we have a case?" She asked him.

"We do i want you to work with Gideon he needs help." Hotch said stepping past her.

"Sir with all do respect i decline I'd rather work this case." She told him turning to him.

"This is not up for discussion Storm I'm your boss an I'm lending you to work with Gideon." He said turning to her.

"I'm not a pen sir to be lent out to who ever you please." She replied.

"Work with him or quiet." He said turning to her.

"Are you kidding me!"

"Hotch." Rossi said stepping up to her.

"That is your choice Storm i will not be bossed around in my own office."

Storm looked at him an then the team before storming off.

"Hotch what the hell are you doing?" Morgan got out before anyone could.

"She won't quiet." He said going into his office.

"Morgan." Rossi said stopping him from going after Hotchner. "We have a case."

"Rossi what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but we have to go."

Phoenix sat at her desk glaring at the files that sat in front of her when there was a knock. "Enter."

"Storm." Gideon said walking in.

"Lay the file on my desk an I'll read it an tell you what i think when I'm done." She told him.

"I want you to come with us." He told her.

"Fine." She said grabbing her jacket an go bag. "Were are we going."

"Houston Texas." He said giving her the file.

So both teams worked there cases Storm helped get there unsub with in a day. Hotches team how ever ran into a problem there Unsubs were no were to be found

an after a week no more bodes turned up. Still Storm was told to work with Gideon.

"You really are good at this." Jen told her with a smile.

"Thank you." She said waiting for the elevator.

"Where going out you want to come?" Paul asked her.

"No i just want to go bed. Thank you." She said getting on.

Stepping in to the lot she stopped, she felt as if someone was watching her but she saw no one an nothing out of place so she got in her she drove a shadow

stepped out into the light.

"He was right it's her."


	2. Chapter 2

_The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body. _

_Author: Publilius Syrus_

Just as Phoenix closed her car door her phone rang. "Storm. Everything is fine Sir we've finished the case an I'm going to bed goodnight. "She said hanging up.

Having that feeling of eyes on her again she reached into her coat an grabbed her gun holding it behind her as she went inside. She didn't even get the door close

before someone struck her an she fell griping her gun she went to aim but a kick to her ribs sent her back down an the gun fell from her hands.

"So nice to see you all grown up Elizabeth." A male voice said.

"My name is Phoenix." She gasped when she was kicked again.

"Don't lie to us we know who you are an were going to play again Liz an this time you will die." Another voice said pushing her over an sitting on her leg. "I must say

you look lovely." He smirked cutting her face. "Hold her arms."

"Damn it." Hotch swore.

"Did she hang up?" Rossi asked with a smirk.

"Told you she would." Ried said.

"Well at least we know she's still working with us." JJ offered.

Hotch paid them no mine an dialed her phone again he had a bad feeling ever since the murders stopped.

A broken an bleeding Phoenix Storm laid naked on the floor of her home with the four men who had just beaten an raped her standing around her.

"So what do we do another head shot?"

"No we go for the heart."

"Turn her over I want to see her eyes."

Phoenix whimpered when they rolled her on her back.

"I wish I could see the faces of your team when they find your body." The man smiled holding her gun before he shot her in the chest.

"Hotch give it up she's mad she isn't going to answer." Prentiss told him.

"Ried call her." Hotch told him hanging up.

"What is it Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"It may be I've been hanging around her to much but I just have an off feeling an I'd feel better if I could get a hold of her." Hotch replied.

"She's not answering maybe she went to bed." Ried told him.

"Were not getting anything done they have a profile lets head home." Hotch told them leaving the station

Phoenix head was spinning as tears poured down her eyes she knew she only had moments before she bleed out an that she should get to her phone it was in arm

reach her bag was still by her feet. But she wasn't sure she wanted to live for once in her life her mind was clear an she wished it wasn't, she knew. She knew now

why she had those nightmares, why that case seemed familiar, she hadn't worked it she lived it. She was Elizabeth Sweet an she had watched her family die.

"Is the plane ready?" Hotch asked on his phone again.

"Just waiting for us." Rossi said rushing after him.

"I'm telling you I heard a gun shot."

"Alright miss go back inside an we'll take care of it." The officer said knocking on the door. "See if you can see into the window."

"Chief theres a body I'm calling an Ambulance."

"I'm going in."

The cop broke down the door an searched the room before moving over to her. "Miss can you hear me? It's the cops you're going to be okay help is on its way."

"Shit Peter that's Storm, BAU."

"Shit call them. Storm I need you to hang on alright."

"Gideon."

"Agent Gideon where at Agents Storms house, She's been attacked you an your team might want to get here I have help coming."

"Make sure the scene stays clean." Gideon said hanging up an calling his team, then Hotchner.

_The pain and hurt which I feel, go as deep as it is real; to be around and yet unseen, takes the water out of the steam. _

_Author: Jay T_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo! darkness bends down like a mother of grief On the limitless plain, and the fall of her hair It has mantled a world. _

_Author: Joaquin Miller (pseudonym of Cincinnatus Hiner Miller)_

_Source: From Sea to Sea (st. 4) _

Aaron Hotchner looked at the blood that had turned a white rug red an thought.'This is Elle all over again.' Once again he had lead an Agent to danger an this time

might have gotten her killed.

"Aaron this isn't your fault you couldn't have know." Gideon told him knowing his thoughts.

"I could have taken her on the case, I could have had someone-"

"What Hotch had someone baby sit her then they'd be dead, you didn't do this to her they did." Rossi told him.

"My team will handle this you go see how she is an keep me posted." Gideon told him steering him out the door.

"I want to know what happen everything." The Sgt. told the nurse as his son pasted back an forth.

"Of course sir, Agent Storm was raped-" The nurse stopped out of fear as both looked at her in rage.

"Raped! Where the hell was her team!"

"Steven, go nurse."

"She was cut up pretty bad but it was just enough to make her bleed the wounds will heal with out a scar. Sir she was shot in the chest point blank." After that the

nurse ran as Steven looked ready to kill.

"She's dyeing an they killed her why the hell did they leave her!" Steven yelled.

"This is a hospital you will keep it down." The Sgt. Said looking past his son. "You'll keep your mouth shut an control yourself."

Steven turned around an his body stiffen as Hotch an his Team approached them.

"I said control boy!" Sgt hissed grabbing his arm when he went to move. "Go out side an notified the team."

"You mean her real team!" he hissed glaring at them as he pasted.

"How-"

The Sgt cut them off. "Why was she left behind Hotchner?" he asked.

"Given the case I thought it best."

"An what was that case?"

"It was the men who killed Elizabeth." Prentiss told him.

The Sgt sat down. "They found her." He mumbled before looking at Hotchner an his team.

"So why was she left behind?" Steven asked coming back in.

"I want you to get Mickey an Mark down here I want them outside her door an I want them armed."

"Them it was them how did they?" Steven stopped an turned to face the BAU, "What the hell did you do we keep her save for 19 years an you lead them right to

her!"

"Steven!"

"No sir she maybe dyeing as we speak an damn it I want to know why!"

"There were working on the case of her killers they should have been were the BAU was not with her." Sgt told them standing up.

"You mean the men who attacked her killed Sweets an instead of taking her along they left her behind? Did she even know about that case?"

"No I-"

"No you didn't even inform her!" Steven turned so fast his father couldn't stop him an he had Hotch pined to the wall gun pointed at his head.

Of course the team all pulled theres an the nurse just stayed out of the way haven already been told by the Sgt to stay clear if anything should happen with his son.

"Lower your guns."

"The hell we will man you need to have him back off now!" Morgan told him.

"You killed her, they didn't know damn it they didn't know!"

"Steven leave now I will not ask again."

"Sir-"

"Steven."

Steven let Hotch go an put his gun away. "I'll get them here asp." He said storming off.

"Sir." Ried said putting his own gun away.

"She in surgery she was shot point blank in the chest, after- well you know there style." he told them.

"But they go after families she was alone." Prentiss pointed out.

"They were just cleaning up." he said closing his eyes. "This isn't your fault Agent Hotchner given the choice I would have left her behind as well."

"You wanted her out had it-"

"What ifs will only destroy us Agent. What if I never allowed her talent to bloom what if I had had her locked up in some boarding school. Would she have been safe

or would you an your team be hunting her some day? What ifs never help only make things worse."

"You're her Father?" Ried asked.

"I am. You should all get some sleep it's going to be a long night."

"We stay until we know how she is." Rossi said.

An they did stay an out of pure exhaustion some of them fell asleep Hotchner an The Sgt did not.

"What's the Report?" He asked the nurse.

"The bullet hit her heart sir,"

Hotch's head fell at the news.

"I don't know what angel was watching over her but I hope there still there, we got it out an she's hanging in there but we won't know until morning if she's out of the

woods. We've moved her to a room if you wish to see her?"

"Yes we do." he said looking to Hotchner who nodded an followed them.

Phoenix lied in bed with tubes in her arms an a mask on her face helping her to breath she was bruised an some of the cuts stilled bleed. She look liked she was in a

car crash.

"No man ever wants to see there child like this, but know man should have to see this twice." Sgt sighted.

"Sir I'm-"

"I told you it's not your fault I know nothing I say with make you think other wise but don't say you're sorry, I'll hear that form everyone else."

Hotch nodded an took the seat on the other side of her as her father sat down.

"She's going to need you an your team Hotchner."

"She's going to need you." Hotchner said.

"She's not going to want see me, I have no doubt that she knows who she really is an that I kept that from her. Trust with her was always a problem she did give it

easily an when that trust was broken that she did give well she has yet to ever forgive someone who has broken her trust. An I have broken it." He said looking at

her. "There really is nothing you or team can do for her now you all should go home a rest I'll keep you informed."

"There not going to want to go nor am I." Hotch told him.

"Yes but my son will be back an he wants some ones blood right now you an team are all he can get at."

Hotch looked at Phoenix before looking at her father.

"You will be informed the moment she wakes."

Nodding Hotch went an after an hour convinced his team to go home an get sleep.

The Sgt. Stud up holding his daughters had. "I wanted you the moment I found you all I ever wanted was to make sure you never hurt again, I'm sorry I failed you

but I will stop your pain now my sweet." With that he pulled a needle from his pocket an injected it into the the tube in her arm.

Four hours later nurse an doctors ran to her room when she flat lined.

_A jade curtain of willow fronds parts world of green earth from that of blue pond A grey curtain of morning mist separates turquoise waters from blue sky A more slender veil is at the portal hiding the paradise of the immortal. _

_Author: Saiom Shriver_


	4. Chapter 4

_MUFFLED CADENCE The sound of shot. The roar of gun. Thy will be done blares the drum. The sudden shock. The news farflung. Thy will be done beats the drum. The hour of grief. The darkened sun. Thy will be done rolls the drum. The sound of shot. The grave begun. Thy will be done mourns the drum. _

_Author: N Marshall Bertsch_

"Hey Hotch have you heard anything?" Rossi asked tapping on his office door.

"No nothing but that's good right?" Hotch asked looking up from his papers.

"Yeah if something went wrong we would have been called." Rossi told him. "Gideon wanted me to give this to you it statements from the people on her block." He

said handing him a file.

Steven Looked at his father. "Trust me let me handle them."

"I told Hotchner i would-"

"Father you're mourning the lost of a daughter it would make more sense for me to call."

"Find I'm going to check on your mother."

"Thank you sir." He nodded walking out with his father an walking down a hall to another in he made sure everything was how he left it before taking

out his cell phone. "Dr. Ried, it's Steven, yes it's about Phoenix...she's pasted away, she died shortly after you left I'm sure you can understand why it took a while for me to call you. I will let you know when her funeral will be an were, please notified your team that you will be the only to attend i know she would have wanted you there." With that he hung up an walked to go see his mother.

"Ried!" Morgan yelled when the young man missed the chair an fell to the floor holding the phone with tears in his eyes.

Hotch an Rossi ran out an down to him.

"Reid what is it?" Prentiss asked taking the phone from him.

"She's gone." He whispered.

"Phoenix?" JJ asked him an he nodded.

"Hello?" Prentiss said hoping who ever was still on the line.

"Ried who was that what did he say?" Hotch asked.

"Steven he said she, she die shortly after we left an he would let me know when her funeral was an-"

"An what Ried?" Rossi asked trying to keep it together.

"An i was the only one to attend because she would want me there." He said.

Hotch turned an went to his office as Morgan tossed everything off his desk an the girls held each other crying.

"Hotch you didn't -"

"If she was with us she would be alive you can't deny that Rossi." Hotch said turning to him with tears in his eyes. "How many more people am i going to get killed?"

"Hotch nothing anyone is going to say is going to take away the guilt an nothing will bring her back but no one knows if the other half would have gotten her you

heard the Sgt she was old business to them. She was Elizabeth wasn't she that's what you couldn't tell me why you tired to force her out?"

Hotch nodded. "He came to me after that case an showed me the real file. Rossi she had to go threw that again what hell she had to suffer."

"She won't suffer anymore Hotch she's safe." Rossi said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think i can do this anymore." Hotch said looking at him.

"You're in pain don't make any decision now."

"Will someone tell me why i was not informed an Agent was attacked?' Strauss asked walking into the BAU an looking at the crying faces. "Was it that bad?"

"Storm is dead." JJ told her.

Strauss looked away from them for a moment. "Tell Hotchner you're all to go home." She said leaving them.

"That's all she has to say go home?" Garcia cried.

"I'll tell Hotch." Morgan said letting her go.

"You did what?" Sgt yelled.

"They got her killed hell if it wasn't for the fact that Nixs Like the Dr. I wouldn't have him there!"

"Steven they were her team as well an they will be there an you will be on your best." His mother said.

"Yes Mother have we decided when to have it?" Steven asked them.

"Next week i will inform them." He said leaving them.

"Steven you blaming them only hurts your father he feels it's his fault for getting her into the job, you leave them be you hear me?"

"Yes mother.".

"Agent Hotchner are you with your team? No no i just want to inform you an your team that the funeral will be next week an we would like all of you there, please

ask Jason to come as well as his team. Thank you."

_Death is as sure for that which is born, as birth is for that which is dead. Therefore grieve not for what is inevitable. _

_Author: Bhagavad Gita_


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn't attend the funeral, but I sent a nice letter saying I approved of it. _

_Author: Mark Twain_

"Thank you for coming I'm Beth ,Stevens mother."

"Aaron Hotchner this is my son Jack I'm so sorry for your lost."

" Hello 're not to blame for this Aaron the men who did this to her are not you or your team." She told him. "You must be Ried I've seen your photo."

"Uh my photo?"

"Yes one with you an her at a baroque?" She asked.

"Oh that would be at my house, David Rossi."

"Ah yes she talked about you allot, an you must Penelope Garcia. An you're JJ an Emily. You all meant allot to her it was very rare that people could put up with her

for a long period of time that weren't her family." She said sniffling.

"Your daughter was a special girl." Rossi said.

"Is David, the ones we love never leave us. Please follow me we will be leaving in a moment." she said leading them in side.

In a hour all the cars made there way out following the Hurst. When they arrived Hotch,Morgan,Ried an Rossi helped carry the casket as the Family an Gideon

walked behind.

"Phoenix Storm will be remember as the girl who did so much at such a young age at the age of fourteen she was a cop,seventeen an FBI Agent. She has solved

more cases then even the few, the lucky ones who got to know her to love her will remember her as a light that was so unfairly snuffed out. If She was here

today she would tell me that it was fair, that it was her time. Phoenix excepted everything that life threw at her an never thought life to be unjust. She was wiser then

anyone i knew." The Sgt said looking away as his wife grabbed his arm. "I am not that wise i find it unfair that i will not walk her down the white carpet in her white

dress, i will not see her bring live into a world she fought so hard to make safe i won't...I won't get to tell her how much i love her." He cried turning to his wife.

"Dr Spencer she saw you as a friend would you like to say something?" Beth turned to him.

"Go on Ried." Morgan told him.

"Um Phoenix loved Poetry she would recite Poe allot an um well this one seems like one she would recite now." Ried said looking around him. "Take this kiss

upon the brow!And, in parting from you now,Thus much let me avow-You are not wrong, who deem That my days have been a dream:Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,In a vision or in none,Is it therefore the less gone?All that we see or seem Is but a dream within a dream.I stand amid the roar Of a surf-

tormented shore,And I hold within my hand Grains of the golden sand-How few! yet how they creep Through my fingers to the deep While I weep-while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp Them with a tighter clasp? O God! can I not save One from the pitiless wave? Is all that we see or seem But a dream within a dream?."

Prentiss placed her hand on his shoulder as she place a red rose on the casket. Others followed then stepped back as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

"Daddy his Nixs with Mommy?" Jack asked his father.

"Yeah buddy she's with mommy." Hotch said holding him.

"Mommy will take care her now." Jack said hugging his dad.

"Will you be coming back to the house?" Beth asked.

"I think it best if we didn't. "Rossi said looking to an angry Steven who stud a few feet away glaring at them.

"Thank you for coming an thank you Dr Spencer i believe she would have loved that poem." She said leaving them.

"How about we head to my house?" Rossi asked them.

"I don't know about you guys but i don't feel like being alone." Prentiss said.

"I'm in, Will?" JJ asked.

"Yeah i think it's a good idea."

"Hotch you coming?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." he said heading to his car.

"Ried?" Rossi asked.

"He's in." Garcia said rubbing his back. "Come on Ried."

"Yeah alright." They said walking off.

"Dr Spencer!"

They all stopped to see Steven running to him.

"Did anyone bring a gun?" Morgan asked.

"I thought you'd like this." He said handing him a frame.

Ried took it an smiled it was the Photo they took at Rossi' "Thank you." he said turning.

Rossi got in his car an buckled up he was about to start the car when he saw a blanket in the back knowing he didn't put it there he turned around an noticed there

was a body under that blanket. "Everyone i think we should go now." He called out the window.

"Rossi you alright you look-" Morgan stopped as Rossi raised his brow. "Right lets go."

"What the hell was that about?" Prentiss asked getting in the car with Morgan.

"I think he found something in his car." Morgan said.

"Should we call him?" Prentiss asked watching his car as they pulled off.

"No if he could talk he would have called us." Morgan said.

Rossi drove on his eyes going from the road to the back seat he nearly stomped his foot down when the blanket moved an he saw a face.

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

_Norman Cousins_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no to-morrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace."_

_Oscar Wilde_

"Steven! She's gone!" Beth yelled running down the hall.

Rossi pulled into his driveway an turned around pulling the blanket off he dropped it an got out of his car an opened the back door.

"Rossi what is it?" Hotch said giving his son to Prentiss he drew out his gun an walked to him.

"I thought we just buried her?" Rossi asked looking to him as the team ran up to him.

Hotch put his gun away an reached down an grabbed her wrist. "We need to get her inside she's alive." Hotch said an everyone moved.

JJ an Prentiss took the kids in side. Hotch grabbed Phoenix an Morgan grabbed a sobbing Garcia when she spotted the cuts an bruised an Rossi helped a daze an

confused Ried into the house.

"Bring her up stairs Hotch any room i don't care I'll call her Dr." Rossi said sitting Reid down.

"Why would they lie?" JJ asked.

"They were going to hide her." Ried said. "She told me once that she over heard her father an brother talking that if she was ever hurt they would hide her."

"How did she get in Rossi' car?" Prentiss asked.

"I have no clue, but she's alive, she's really alive." Ried said still trying to take it all in.

"Rossi i put her in the first bed room. Any one have an ideal what's going on?" Hotch asked.

"Ried said they were going to hide her." Will said.

"They did it once why not again." Hotch mumbled when all there phones went off.

"Hello?" The all said.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is this?"

"Don't play me i know you know who she is were is she!"

"I don't know." Hotch said hanging up.

"Sorry i think you have the wrong number." Prentiss said following Hotch queue as so did the rest of the team.

"It's only a matter of time before they find her." Hotch sighted.

"Can i have a phone."

"Phoenix!" They turned to see her holding on to the stairs.

"I'm sorry but your car was the only one opened that didn't belong to them." She said trying to make it down the stairs. Morgan was by her side. "I heard them i

could let let them hurt you Ried i told you i would never do that to you." She said taking his phone an dialing.

"Dr Ried so glad-"

"You will not kill me off again do you hear me."

"Phoenix-"

"Phoenix are you sure you don't want to call me Elizabeth Father! You knew this whole time you knew who i really was an you kept it form me!"

"I was trying to protect you-"

"JJ why don't you take the kids out back." Rossi told her an she nodded

"An you did a fucking good job of it didn't you! You're are not my Father i watched him die, die trying to protect me do not ever contact me again.!" She said hanging up an handing Reid his phone.

"Your Elizabeth Sweet?" Garcia asked.

"Yes but not all of you are surprised are you?" She asked looking to Hotch. "He told you didn't he?" She asked him.

"Yes but-"

"That's why you sidelined me why you tired to get me to leave, did he show you the real file on me did you she the broken child i was?"

"Storm i-"

"What kind of fucking profiler are you!" She shouted.

"Whoa i think you should-" Morgan said trying to get her to sit.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed pulling away from him. "Tell me about the case you made me stay off."

"Phoenix-" Rossi tried to cut in.

"Tell Me!"

"It was them i -"

"If you say you were trying to protect me I'll be sick." She hissed. "You set me up to die!"

"That's not true!" Garcia gasped.

Phoenix looked at Hotch an saw the guilt. "You know now don't you, tell them. Tell your perfect team what the great SSA Aaron Hotchner chief of the BAU did!"

"Hotch don't do this." Rossi told him.

"Go on or i will!"

Hotch stood there looking at her an his team. "It was a test." He mumbled.

"Speak up you cowered tell them!"

"It was a test! They didn't know it was her not for sure!" Hotch yelled.

"They sure the hell did when i didn't join my team, You kept that from you took the chose away!"

"You didn't even know who your were." Morgan pointed out.

"Go on Hotchner tell them why you didn't tell me about it."

"You would have followed anyway." Hotchner said defeated when a knock came.

"It's your doctor." Rossi said letting him in.

"Take me home." She said holding her ribs.

"Phoenix your home is a crime scene." Ried told her.

"Stay here theres room you can hold up in until your house is cleaned up." Rossi told her.

"No, i-"

"Storm your staying here." Rossi told her.

"I wasn't going to argue i was going to say i need a new home that one has been compromised." She said as the doctor an Morgan took her up stairs.

"Hotch-"

"I'm taking Jack home I'll call you later." Hotch said going to get his son.

"I think maybe we should go to." Will said heading out to get JJ an his son.

"Maybe we all should go." Morgan said coming down stairs. "I'll stop at her place an bring back some clothing."

"I want to stay for awhile.." Ried said looking to Rossi.

"That's fine." Rossi said going up stairs. "I'm going to see what's going on."

"You need to take it easy by all right you should be in a hospital." The doctor told her.

"Kurt did you know my birth name was Elizabeth?" She asked him as he rewrapped her ribs.

"No i didn't dose that have to do with this?" He asked her.

"Yeah, some old friends stopped by to say hello." She hissed.

"Do me a favor stay off your feet take the pills an try to relax."

"I'll try." She said her eyes going to Rossi.

"She'll be staying here?"

"For as long as she wishes, is there anything i need to know?" Rossi asked walking into the room.

"She's on bed rest, keep a close eye on her her ribs are bad an she might have trouble breathing at times. The cuts will heal them self there not deep more like

scratches." He said walking out Rossi followed him. "are you close to her?"

"We're friends i guess."

"It hasn't really hit her yet but it will an when that damn breaks she's going to need someone to be strong for her, i know her she will strike out at everyone around

she will feel anger , shame an guilt for being weak. You can not baby her it will not help her."

"Your not telling me something what is it?"

"I don't know what she may have found out but I've looked over her record from the hospital, if she doesn't know when she dose it may well kill her. Agent Rossi

she will never be able to have children the damage was to great the tissue will never heal right."

Rossi closed his eyes. "She has to be told."

"I know i just don't know when to tell her. I'll be back to check on her soon."

Rossi nodded leading him out.

Ried walked into her room an looked at her. "Phoenix."

"Spencer." She said looking at him."They shot me with my own damn gun." She said shaking her head.

"We'll get them Gideons team an ares are working on it." Ried said sitting on her bed.

"Spencer i need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to leave." she said looking away.

"What?" He asked looking at her .

"I want you to leave an not to visit me i just can't look at the pity in your eyes an the sadness on you face i just can't." She whispered.

"I...alright I'll go." He said getting up.

"I'll call you every night." she told him as he left.

"Why do you do that?" Rossi asked coming into the room. "Why push him away?"

"He doesn't need to see me like this." she said.

"You know it's okay to need him."

"I don't need him seeing me in pain."

"You're human Storm it's alright for people to know that."

"What do you want from me Rossi?"

"I want to see that emotion you showed when you blow up at Hotch down stairs were did that go? Now your sitting here like an empty void."

"So sorry the show came to an end." She said.

"It doesn't make you weak to let go an cry, you're hurt keeping it in won't help."

"Nor will crying." She replied.

"Have you ever cried?" Rossi asked sitting in the chair across from the bed.

"When i was seven."

"Why?" he asked.

"I found a bird it's wing was broken i brought to my- to him but he told me there was nothing to be done but to end its suffering."

"Did you ever cry after that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"My training started i was told i had to be strong that i had to prove i could do the job with out breaking down. They wouldn't thing me strong if i cried so i didn't."

"It doesn't make you weak Phoenix you know how i know because there wasn't a one us who didn't cry when we were told you died. Ried fell to the floor with

tears in his eyes. Morgan destroyed his desk as his tears fell." Rossi told her getting up. "You can try to fight them Phoenix but those tears will fall an when they do it

will be awhile before they stop."

_Oh! too convincing-dangerously dear- In woman's eye the unanswerable tear! That weapon of her weakness she can wield, To save, subdue-at once her _

_spear and shield. _

_Author: Lord Byron (George Gordon Noel Byron)_

_Source: Corsair (canto II, St. 15) _


	7. Chapter 7

_What precious drops are those, Which silently each other's track pursue, Bright as young diamonds in their faint dew? _

_Author: John Dryden_

_Source: The Conquest of Grenada (pt. II, act III, sc. 1) _

Three days later

Rossi woke to screaming an rushed down the hall an tore open the door to find Phoenix fighting an invisible attacker, rushing over he grabbed her shoulder.

"PHOENIX WAKE UP ITS ROSSI WAKE UP!"

Slowly her eyes opened an she looked around in fear.

"You're safe Phoenix." Rossi told her not letting her go.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"You can't alone but you're not alone." He told her.

"I don't even know who i am." she said trying to stop the tears that were trying to fall.

"You're a women whose been hurt you can figure out your name later." Rossi told her pulling her into a hug as the tears finally fell.

"It's hard to believe you use to hate me."

"Dislike not hate an i didn't know you." He said

"Will you stay?" She asked him.

"Until you fall asleep." He told her laying next to her.

She said nothing as she buried her head in his chest an closed her eyes. Rossi remained awake watching her. When he did finally fall a sleep he was awaken by

her movements, he opened his eyes an just watched her reach for the phone that Morgan had brought with her things an that was now buzzing.

"Did you know Beth?An Steven did he know too?"

Rossi guessed the answer was yes because she hung up an threw the phone before curling in on herself. He was shocked when she grabbed his hand an pulled his

arm around her holding his hand.

"Phoenix?"

"That's who i want to be, Phoenix." She whispered. "I don't know were I'm going Dave an it scares me I've always know everything."

"You don't have to go anywhere Phoenix not right now." he told her.

"You should go to work." She mumbled letting his hand go.

"I think they'd understand if i didn't."

"No go I'll be fine."

"Call me if your not?" he asked getting up.

"What do you think?" She asked not looking at him.

"I think you won't but you know you can." He told her leaving her be.

Ried was sitting at his desk when his phone rang Prentiss an Morgan both looked at him as he flipped the lid. "It's her."

"Well answer it." Morgan told him.

"Um Hello?" he said not sure what she wanted to be called.

"You can put me on speaker Spence." She told him an he did. "whose there?"

"Hey Sunshine its Morgan an Pretniss."

"Hello um I'm on bed rest for awhile an ...I'm Phoenix Storm. I'll call again later." She said hanging up.

"She sounds scared." Prentiss commented.

"For the first time in her life she doesn't have all the answers nothing will ease the pain." Reid sighted. "I wish i could help her."

"You can kid when she needs you just be there." Morgan told him.

"Has anyone seen Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

"He's been in office." Reid told them as they all looked up to his office.

JJ went to get Hotch an the team an told them about there new case.

Phoenix pulled out her laptop that was in her overnight bag an began to type a letter. She knew she could not go back to work for Aaron Hotchner without wanting

to kill him.

_Accept these grateful tears! for thee thy flow, For thee, that ever felt another's woe! _

_Author: Homer ("Smyrns of Chios")_

_Source: The Iliad (bk. XIX, l. 319), (Pope's translation) _


	8. Chapter 8

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were-I have not seen_

_As others saw-I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I lov'd, I loved alone._

_Edgar Allan Poe_

"Sir i think you need to see this." Paul said stepping into Gideon office.

"What is it?" He asked as Paul walked to the TV an turned it on.

"I'm sorry for any grieve the tales of my death might have caused but as you can hear i am very much alive." Gideon's eyes widen.

"Agent Storm can you tell us what happened?"

"As the news has reported i was attacked in my home an hospitalize, i have moved to a safer location that is all i can really say."

"Are you alright?"

"I am alive that is about as well as it gets i apologize but i most go."

Gideon turned it off an picked up his phone.

"Hotchner."

"Agent Storm is alive."

"Gideon how did you know?"

"You knew an forgot to tell me?"

"She didn't want anyone to know Rossi just found her in the back of his car-"

"She told the news everyone knows."

"What, damn it Gideon i have to go." Hotch said hanging up.

"Hotch what it is?" Morgan asked.

"Storm has given a damn press conference the world knows she's alive."

"What the hell was she thinking?" Prentiss asked as Rossi got on his phone.

"You saw the news?" Storm asked.

"No but i heard what were you thinking?"

"That there be to busy looking for me to kill someone else."

"Storm that was stupid-"

"What would you have done?"

"You're not to leave that house am i clear?"

"Where would i go i have broken ribs an a dislocated shoulder."

"An Stay off the phone unless you calling us."

"Yes Sir." She said hanging up.

"What was she thinking?" Morgan asked.

"That they'd try an find her an not hurt another family." Rossi sighted.

"That's what there'll do." Ried said.

"I know that, what i hate is i would have done the same damn thing if it was me yet I'm pissed she did it." Rossi commented.

"I think we all are, she's hurt an the thought of them finding her again is not something we want to think about." Morgan told him.

Phoenix looked at her phone when it rang an saw it was Strauss. "Yes?"

"Why was i not notified you were alive before the news?"

"Excuse me i think you meant to ask how are you doing Agent Storm, to which the answer would be as well as one could be." Storm replied.

"Of course i am concern about you Storm which is why I'm calling why were you not with Agent Hotchner an his team?"

"Ask him that."

"May i ask where you are an when you'll be back?"

"No an in a week or so i should be back."

"Right do take care an call me if you need anything."

"Uhah." She said hanging up when it rang again she saw her brothers name an turned back to her lap top.

When Hotchner an his team enter the BAU Hotch was meant by Strauss.

"Strauss." Hotch greeted.

"Why was Storm not with your team?" Strauss asked.

"I had reason to believe she was a target." Hotch told her.

"It seems you were right but they got her anyway." Strauss pointed out.

"Were not psychics." Rossi said walking past her.

"The fact remains-"

"That fact remains we did what we thought was best an we got screwed, ma'am." Morgan said going to his desk.

Strauss glared at them before storming off. Hotch shock his head an went to his office to find Gideon waiting for him.

"Jason."

"I think you need to see this." He said handing him a folder. "It was faxed to me this morning."

Hotch took the folder an sat down looking it over. "She's given you an account of what happen." Hotch said looking up at him.

Gideon nodded. "Look at the last page."

Hotch did an dropped the folder to his desk. "She put in for a transfer to your team?"

"She want the Liaison post. She's trying to put herself right out there it's not healthy she has a death wish." He sighed.

"She wants away from me." Hotch said closing his eyes. "She no longer trusts me."

"She can't trust me more then you." Gideon told him.

"She would be dealing with the press more then you." Hotch pointed out.

"I won't sign on if you don't want me to."

"You know her family do you think we have a choice if she wants that job she'll get it so just sign it." Hotch said doing just that. "Take care of her."

"I'll try." Gideon said taking the folder.

"How is her case coming?" Hotch asked.

"Strauss took it from us an gave it to the police." He said leaving Hotch to figure out how he was going to tell his team.

Of course he wouldn't need to because as soon as Gideon put in the paper work Garcia's Computer caught it an she raced up to her team.

"Hotch!" Garcia yelled storming into the room.

"Baby girl what is wrong?" Morgan asked turning to her as Rossi an Hotch walked out of there offices.

"Why is my little Sunshine girl leaving us?" Garcia said looking to Hotch.

"What?" The rest asked now looking at her.

"I have my Computer set to flag me if anyone puts in any team members name an it flags her because she's going with Gideon." Garcia explain.

"It's her choice." Hotch told her.

"But why?" Garcia asked.

"She doesn't trust us." Ried whispered.

"She doesn't trust me i was the one who had her stay behind it was i who knew the truth an keep it from her." Hotch replied.

"Hotch-"

"She has every right to not want to work for me." He said cutting his team off by going into his office.

Rossi entered his home an found her sitting in the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have tired to change my mind." She said not looking at him.

"Storm i know you're hurting but this is not Hotches fault he couldn't have know an telling you the truth would do nothing." Rossi told her.

"I would have know people were trying to kill me!" She yelled at him getting up.

"An what would you have done Storm go after them, would you have even believed him if he told you your father lied to you?"

"I don't know but i had the right to know who i am!" She yelled back.

"An he had the right to try an protect you!"

"But he didn't protect me he left me behind an they raped me!" she screamed falling to her knees in tears.

Rossi walked over to her an tired to hold her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, just stay the hell away from me!" She shouted backing up from him.

"I can't do that Storm, you're heading for destruction an i can't stand by an watch." He said kneeling in front of her.

"I'm already destroyed." She cried looking away from him. "No one will want to come near me now not after they find out."

"Phoenix look at me. Phoenix!" Rossi said reaching out an turning her head. "If they turned away because of that then they never deserved to even know you. You're still a beautiful women they can not take that away from you only you can." He said wiping a tear away.

"My Doctor told you something before he left i couldn't hear what is was but you never told me anything what was it?" She asked holding the hand that was on her cheek.

"Nows not-"

"Dave tell me i want to trust you please don't hide things from me."

Rossi sighted pulling her up he sat on the couch with her by his side. "You can't have kids." He told her watching her he was shocked to find she didn't start to cry.

"That was all?" She asked him.

"Yes the rest you know." He said still watching her.

"I never wanted to be a mother so its no big lost. "She shrugged leaning into his embrace. "You're a nice man Rossi that surprises me i always thought you were this big tough guy,but you can be sweet to. Why did your marriages never work?"

"Tell me why you never wanted kids an I'll tell you." He told her.

"You know me would you want to be my kid, i can't interact with people my own age with out some how pissing them i would never have time for a kid the job is all i know i wouldn't know what to do with myself if i wasn't working."

"Most of them just wanted the money an fame not the man. The others well it was lust not love an that doesn't last for long." Rossi told her.

"They were stupid the man is better then the fame." She told him.

"Thank you." Rossi smiled.

"I know Hotch is your friend Dave an i know you'd trust him with your life but i can not say the same an i can not work for him, I'm sorry i know it upset the team i just hope they can understand why i have to leave." She sighted.

"When you say they you really mean Ried don't you?"

"I told him i would never leave him not like his dad an Gideon but i am, I've never broken my word before."

"He understands he just wishes he could help, you should let him see-"

"No i don't want him to see me like this if he dose it will stay with him an i don't want that." She said shaking her head.

"So you'll go work for Gideon an stay here until you find a place." Rossi said.

"I'd like something out here its nice." she mumbled.

"It is have you taken your meds?" Rossi asked watching her eyes fall shut.

"mm." She mumbled.

Rossi smiled picking her up he headed up to his room no point in going to deferent room he would just end up waking with her screaming again maybe if he stayed with her she'd sleep all night.

_Sleep hath its own world, A boundary between the things misnamed Death and existence: Sleep hath its own world, And a wide realm of wild reality, And dreams in their development have breath, And tears and tortures, and the touch of joy. _

_Author: Lord Byron (George Gordon Noel Byron)_

_Source: The Dream (st. 1) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Families are about love overcoming emotional torture. _

_Author: Matt Groening_

Phoenix stud in front of the cameras with her arm still in a sling she smiled sweetly at the cameras. "We are doing the best we can but we need the help of the people

here if you know anything about these murders or these women please call the police station anything no mater how small you think it is will be some help." She said

before Paul lead her inside.

"I think that went well." He smiled pulling out her chair.

"You guys get anything?" she asked as Gideon walked in.

"Tell me what you think?" He asked laying photos out on the table.

Phoenix leaned over an looked them over.

"She looks good." Garcia smiled clicking off the link.

"She dose Rossi says she's doing better she's dealing with things one day at a time." Morgan smiled.

"An how is are Boss man doing?" Garcia asked.

"I think it helps seeing her smiling when she comes out of her office." Ried smiled.

"Speaking of office i spotted father dear heading that way." Prentiss told them.

"Should we go check on them?" Garcia asked.

"Rossi' out there." Morgan told her.

Hotch looked at the man in front of him for a moment. "Dose she know?"

"Know Agent?"

"That you're dyeing,dose your daughter know?" He asked again.

"You're good at your job how did you know?"

"I watched you walking to my office the stairs took the wind out of you an you've lost a lot of weight is it cancer?"

"Yes an no she doesn't know she has watched a lot of loved ones die Agent i did not want her to be worried about me. Is she well?"

"From what I've seen but you really want to ask Agent Rossi she has more contact with him he's right next door."

"Do you still blame yourself Agent Hotchner?" He asked standing.

"I doubt that will ever change." Hotch told him.

"If you question your action you question your job an you're the best at your job Agent Hotchner if you weren't she never would have saved your job she could have

taken it, still could if she truly blamed you. Deep down she knows what you did was right she just hasn't gotten to that point yet."

Hotch nodded as he went to leave. "Don't you think you should tell her before she finds out the hard way?"

"She knows what you did was right Agent but not even i know if what i did was right." he said leaving to go talk to Rossi.

"That's a family cress." Storm said looking up at Gideon. "He's left his family crest on the victim."

"Why?" Jen asked.

"Because he wants a family so he's trying to make one." Gideon told her. "Storm?" He asked knowing the look in her eyes.

"He has to start again i need to do another press release these women need to know what hes looking for." She said getting on her phone an leaving the room.

"How the heck dose she do that?" Paul asked.

"She was born with a gift." Gideon told them.

"An she's like super smart." Gina smirked.

Several hour later Phoenix released the new info an the picture of the family crest an with in hours they had a name and an address an they were brining there suspect

in as they got on there plane the computer popped on.

"Garcia." Gideon nodded.

"Hello sir um Storm sweetie is your phone on?" Garcia said looking to her as she went for it.

"Oh i think it die a moment ago why did you need something? Is Ried an Rossi Alright?"

"Yes but they've been trying to call you." Garcia said.

"Garcia if they are alright then why are you trying to fight back tears?" She asked leaning in.

"You need to um call-"

"Pen what is wrong?"

"Its the Sgt. He's in the hospital Phoenix I'm so sorry hes dyeing he's been asking for you but we couldn't get a hold of you."

Phoenix sat back. "Thank you Garcia." She said hitting the power button.

"We'll be there soon Storm." Paul told her as Gideon watched her.

"I'm not going my father died years ago." She said getting up an moving to the back of the plane.

"Leave her." Gideon told his team who wanted to go to her.

True to her word when they landed she merely went to her office finished her work an went home, where Rossi found her lying in bed.

Changing he joined her pulling her back against him.

"You think i should go." She said letting him hold her.

"I think you need to think about weather or not you're going to wish you had later on." He told her kissing her cheek.

Turning in his arms she looked at him. "I thought something had happen to you or Spence it scared me." She said holding him tight.

"If something did trust me you'd be tracked down." He smiled rubbing her back as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll go soon."

"I knew you would." He said kissing her back.

_No man can lose what he never had. _

_Author: Izaak Walton_

_Source: The Compleat Angler (pt. I, ch. V)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Like the dew on the mountain, Like the foam on the river, Like the bubble on the fountain, Thou are gone, and for ever! _

_Author: Sir Walter Scott_

_Source: The Lady of the Lake (canto III, st. 16) _

"You didn't have to come." Sgt smiled weakly at Hotch.

"I wanted to." He said.

"How are things?"

"Shouldn't i be asking you that?"

"Maybe, is she still working?"

"She left last night on a case." Hotch said watching him.

"You'll watch over, you an your team?"

"We will." Hotch told him.

"Good you're good people she needs that in her live something normal." He coughed. "How about getting a dyeing man some coffee?"

"Sure." Hotch said getting up an leaving to get it.

Moments later the door opens again.

"You waited until you ended up here tohave me notified?" Phoenix said standing at his side.

"I know you hate hospitals." He said watching her.

"Yet here i am."

"Thank you for coming i thought you wouldn't." he said taking her hand.

Hotch stopped in the doorway an watched seeing her body tighten.

"You're my father-"

"I betrayed you,trust is the one thing you hold dear once that is gone you shut yourself off from those who you distrust."

"You did what you thought was best i can't fault you for that."

"Agent Hotchner did what i told him to i threatened him-"

"I don't want to talk about him daddy."

"But you have to forgive him Phoenix it eats at him he questions himself an his job he believe that he will get another team member hurt."

"I forgive you daddy an i love you." She said leaning down an kissing him.

"I love you." He whispers back.

"It's okay to let go now Daddy, i forgive you." She said standing up a moment later he closed his eyes an his heart flat lined.

Hotch watched as she pulled her hand away an her body relaxed an he knew she hadn't meant a word she had said. She didn't forgive him an she didn't love the man

who had just died.

Phoenix turned to face him her face blank. "Agent."

"Agent Storm." He said moving as doctors rushed in followed by Steven an his Mother who looked at Phoenix as she walked from them.

Rossi waited out side as she walked to him. "Phoenix?"

"He's dead we made are peace." She said getting in the car.

"You told him what he wanted to hear didn't you?"

"He die with my forgiveness an love." She told him.

Rossi nodded knowing in time this too would hit her an he would be there for her.

It would be a week later the day of her father funeral when it would hit an it hit her hard. Rossi woke to an empty bed an heard her crying in the bathroom.

"Phoenix will you open up?"

"No please i just want to be alone." She whimpered.

"I'm going to get ready I'll be down stairs." He told her.

With in an hour the team minus Hotch was at his house.

"Hotch said he'd meet us there he didn't want to upset her more." Prentiss said.

"She's up Stairs." Rossi told Ried who headed up.

"How is my baby doll?" Garcia asked sitting down.

"It just hit her that she's lost another father." Rossi replied.

"Man this sucks." Morgan sighted plopping on the couch.

"Phoenix are you alright?" Ried asked knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Ried walked in to find her dressed in her police uniform sitting on the bed her eyes held out her arms an he went to her wrapping her in a hug.

"We're here for you Phoenix all of us are." He said rubbing her back as the tears started again.

Hotch Stud next to Beth his son in his hands watching as every one drove up to the church. As Rossi held open the door two men walked to him an took Phoenix'

hands in to there own an lead her inside.

"That's Mark an Mickey Phoenix' god fathers." Beth smiled at him following her daughter in.

"Hey Jack." Prentiss waved to him an he waved to the team.

"How is she?" Hotch asked as they went in.

"She's trying to be tough." Rossi said shaking his head as they sat down an the preacher stud before them.

"Today is a sad day for the Storm family as they mourn the lost of a husband, father an a leader. Eric Storm leaves this earth to join are heavenly father in peace but

he dose not leave the heart of those who loved him. Mrs. Storm has asked to speak so i will now step down for her." He said as Mickey helped her up.

"My husband could be a bull when he wanted an no doubt that is how all you feel about him, he was hard an didn't think twice to trow his weight around when he felt

he needed too. He was upset that it was cancer that got him." She smiled. "In the line of duty, that's how he wanted to go dyeing for his country. Eric was a good

man he loved with all his heart he would do anything for his family an friends." She cried an Steven went to her. Phoenix stud up an place her hand on his casket.

"My name was Elizabeth Sweet, when i was five something bad happen to me an i watched my family die i was suppose to die too. But he wouldn't let me." She said

not looking up from the coffin. "He stayed with me as much as he could an when he left he was never gone for long. They wanted to put me in a home because what

family i had left feared i would make them a target. But Eric, he took me in with out a thought he took me in an loved me like his own, i never knew what really

happen to me until this year. He keep that from me the pain an hurt that would have destroyed me as a child he carried with him.I don't remember my real father but i

remember Eric an as much as i know i loved my own Father Eric will always be dad to me. I love you daddy an i hope i make proud to have called me daughter."

she said, Mark went to her an pulling her into a hug.

More people spoke an then they all rose. Gideon,Mark,Mickey,Steven,Hotch an Rossi went to carry the casket.

Jack held on to JJ's hand as he watched them walk out. Ried an Garcia walked with Phoenix an her mother as they followed behind. As they walked down the

cemetery Phoenix began to recite a poem when Reid caught what it was he joined her as did others:

__Once_ it smiled a silent dell_

_Where the people did not dwell;_

_They had gone unto the wars,_

_Trusting to the mild-eyed stars,_

_Nightly, from their azure towers,_

_To keep watch above the flowers,_

_In the midst of which all day_

_The red sun-light lazily lay,_

__Now_ each visitor shall confess_

_The sad valley's restlessness._

_Nothing there is motionless-_

_Nothing save the airs that brood_

_Over the magic solitude._

_Ah, by no wind are stirred those trees_

_That palpitate like the chill seas_

_Around the misty Hebrides!_

_Ah, by no wind those clouds are driven_

_That rustle through the unquiet Heaven_

_Unceasingly, from morn till even,_

_Over the violets there that lie_

_In myriad types of the human eye-_

_Over the lilies that wave_

_And weep above a nameless grave!_

_They wave:-from out their fragrant tops_

_Eternal dews come down in drops._

_They weep:-from off their delicate stems_

_Perennial tears descend in gems._

_Edgar Allen Poe's_

_The Valley of Unrest._


	11. Chapter 11 end

_From a proud tower in town_

_Death looks gigantically down_

_Edgar Allen Poe_

_The city in the sea_

Back an Storm manor Phoenix sat in a window seat looking out over the garden when she felt someone standing next to her, turning she saw it was a little boy.

"Prentiss have you seen Jack?" Hotch asked looking around.

"JJ had him." She said looking for JJ. "Hotch hes walking to Storm." She pointed watching Jack moved threw the crowd.

"Hello." Phoenix said looking at him. "You must be Little Hotchner, I'm Phoenix Storm."

"Hello Penix.I'm Jack." He smiled climbing up next to her.

"How about you call me Nixs that's what my friends call me?"

Jack nodded taking her hand. "You're sad you lost your daddy?"

"Yeah i wasn't very nice to him a few months before he got sick."

"Was he mad at you?" Jack asked her.

"No he never got mad me he loved me."

"You loved him to?"

"Yes very much."

"He's with my mommy now." Jack told her.

"I bet there friends too." She replied.

"I think your daddy will like my mom." Jack said proudly.

"I think he will too, any women whose your mom must have been very sweet." She said letting him climb into her lap an give her a hug.

"They can both watch over us." Jack told her pulling back. "an if you get really sad I'll shear my daddy with you."

"That's very sweet Jack." Phoenix said seeing Hotch stop out of the corner of her eye. "Your dad is a very good daddy uh?"

"He's the best." Jack told her.

"Yeah he's a nice man you're very lucky to have him. "

"You can shear him with me when ever you want to Miss Nixs." Jack smiled at her.

"Thank you Little Hotchner that makes me feel a little better." she smiled at him.

"Jack." Hotch called to his son.

"I made her feel better daddy." Jack said proudly.

"That was nice of you." Hotch said picking his son up when he ran to him. "Storm I'm sorry about your lost."

"Thank you, an thank you both for coming, your sons a very special boy." Phoenix told him.

"He takes after his mother." Hotch told her.

"An he is very much his father." She added. "I'd like to come back if the team will have me?"

"You know they would all you have to do is put in the transfer." Hotch told her.

"Would you want me back?"

"I never wanted you to leave." Hotch said turning when his shoulder was taped.

"Let me have him." Garcia said holding her hands out.

Jack went to her with a smile an Garcia walked off. Hotch went an sat by her.

"Why did you sign it?"

"I didn't really have a choice if you wanted off the team you would have gotten it." He told her.

"That's not the only reason." She said an stopped him from answering. "I was wrong, it wouldn't have matter if i was there or not."

"They wouldn't have know it was you if i brought you along."

"Maybe not but if you were them an saw me could you rest the temptation to go after me?" She asked an he shook his head. "If i hadn't hung up on you it might not have gotten so far."

"Hung up on me?" Hotch said looking at her.

"When you called i was just walking up to my door if i had stayed on the line you would have know i was in trouble an you would have called Gideon an i might not have almost died. But as my dad says what if's only make things worst they do not help. But i need you to know you called the right move i probable would have done the same in your place."

"Probable?" He asked.

"Yeah i would keep me back or i would have used me as bait."

"Like you're doing now?" He asked.

"They know I'm alive so they will be after me an i will be ready -"

"What the HELL!" Phoenix an Hotch rose as Steven yelled.

"Steven please." Beth called to him as Phoenix an Hotch made there way over.

"Why the hell didn't you mention the BAU was not on her case?" Steven yelled.

"Steve now is not the time." Phoenix told him.

"Dad would have-" Steven stopped when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Erin Strauss took the case from them there was nothing they could do." She told him.

"Strauss the same women who brought you to the BAU? The one who wanted you to take his job?" Steven asked nodding to Hotch.

"That would be her." Phoenix said before he walked away. "He's up to something." She sighed.

"Is that bad?" Ried asked.

"For Strauss yes." Phoenix said turning to go find Rossi she wanted to go home now she was just to drained to stay any longer.

"You an Hotch alright?' Rossi asked pulling up to his house.

"Yes I'm coming back to the team when i come back." She said looking to him. "Will that make things weird between us?"

"No i don't think so besides if it did I'd tell you." Rossi smirked.

"That's what i like about you Dave Rossi you tell it like it is." she yawned.

"To bed with you, you need to rest." Rossi said leading her in the house.

A month later The team helped Storm move into her new home only two miles away from Rossi' own home an even though it was fenced in Storm was having someone come by an do more work on it.

_From death comes Life._

_Foot note_


End file.
